Epilepsy is a chronic neurological disorder presenting a wide spectrum of diseases, and a neurological condition characterized by recurrent seizures. These seizures are transient signs and/or symptoms due to abnormal, excessive or synchronous neuronal activity in the brain. Epilepsy should not be understood as a single disorder, but rather as a group of syndromes with vastly divergent symptoms but all involving episodic abnormal electrical activity in the brain.
Epilepsy is one of the most serious neurological disorders, and requires long-term treatment. There are many clinical methods to treat epilepsy, such as medical treatment, resection surgery, and electrical stimulation. However, the technology of the optogenetic stimulation is a new method for the treatment of epilepsy developed recently, wherein the technology of the optogenetic stimulation can excite or inhibit the neurons with a photographic protein by irradiating. Therefore, the optogenetic stimulation can control specific neurons, and not affect other neurons, and has less side effects compared with electrical stimulation. In addition, the optogenetic stimulation can also help to explore the inhibition for epilepsy. However, how to pass through a skull and effectively implement the optogenetic stimulation on the neurons, or how to conveniently and frequently process the treatment of the optogenetic stimulation, are technical problems that must be solved at present.
As a result, it is necessary to provide a developed stationary trans-skull optogenetic stimulation module to solve the problems existing in the conventional technologies, as described above.